


In Infinite Variety

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A first real look at what the universe has to offer.





	In Infinite Variety

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "various"

Alright. So, aliens.

Karen wasn't surprised by the 'aliens' part, naturally -- how could she be, given the Zentraedi just for starters, then spending the first too-damn-many days on an _alien world_ fighting crab mecha and their zombie robots --

But, you know, there was aliens and then there was aliens.

Giant people still looked like people with wierd hair.

Giant people were not walking talking _crystal_ people (_how_, her hindbrain wailed), or giant lumbering bipedal bears with mushroom horns, or floating limbless torsos.

Fox people ... well, okay.

Devil stereotypes in wizard robes ...

_Welcome to the universe, Karen! Try not to gawp!_


End file.
